sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reckoning of Quel'Thalas
An Introduction In an age of trial and desperation, the noble sin'dorei have joined the ranks of the Horde. After suffering the apathy of the Alliance, the sin'dorei bravely fought the forces of the Scourge invading their own haven that was established in Azeroth. They somehow managed to survive with the majority of their population wiped out. The time of Quel'Thalas was thought to be over. The sin'dorei, commonly referred to as "blood elves," were originally Highborne (Who were considered the nobility of the Night elves) who tampered with the powers of the Well of Eternity. Malfurion Stormrage eventually brought the teachings of druidism to the Night Elves, and the practice of arcane magic was outlawed on penalty of death. The Highborne that refused to convert lashed out in rebellion, creating a massive magical storm that swept over Ashenvale. The conservative Night Elves who endured this attack could not bear to put so many of their kind to death. They exiled the Highborne from their homelands, who set sail to the Eastern Kingdoms where their new haven was established. However, the sin'dorei who broke away from their kindred suffered withdrawals from parting with the Well of Eternity. It was then that they created and fed upon the Sunwell, which was later destroyed. Faced with an unquenchable magical addiction, the sin'dorei prince, Kael'thas Sunstrider, joined forces secretly with the Betrayer, Illidan, who had promised Kael'thas a promised land for his people, supplying them with enough mana to satisfy them forever. The prince had many followers who ventured into Outland with him. After Illidan lost his mind, Kael'thas broke his ties with him, eventually submitting to his own insanity. Kael'thas betrayed his people once more, allying with the Burning Legion and bestowing the gifts of the alliance upon his people who remained in Azeroth. This included mana stones, that house willing demons within them that the sin'dorei unknowingly feed upon. The siphoning of this fel energy caused the former high elves' blue glowing eyes to turn green. The other gift was a naaru that was captured in Tempest Keep, named M'uru. There were those in Kael'thas' army in Outland that disapproved of this alliance with the Burning Legion and broke away from their leader, creating the Scryers that you encounter in Shattrath. While others remained loyal to Kael'thas, remaining in his army. The sin'dorei who remain in Silvermoon do not know of this alliance or the betrayal, and continue to remain under Kael'thas' rule, eagerly awaiting the day that their prince leads them to their promised land. The Blood Knights The Blood Knights were created when M'uru was captured. After the Light had abandoned the sin'dorei in their hour of need with no known reason, the sin'dorei were more than willing to use and absorb the magics of the naaru. The Blood Knights hold a belief that power is not earned, rather it is taken. Though many disagree with their methods, the majority of sin'dorei find it acceptable and appealing method to fight the forces that threaten their people. Though there is much controversy of the captivity of M'uru, there is more evidence supporting that the naaru is being held by it's own will. The naaru have always been veiwed as being all powerful and wise. It is a popular belief among many sin'dorei that M'uru is actually a martyr, wishing to aid them in their plight. Others go as far as to speculate that M'uru wishes to redeem the sin'dorei by allowing them to use the Light, and somehow make them realize their error in many of their ways. There are also several other debates that lead to further controversy. For example, many believe that M'uru has not resisted the Blood Elves and remains captive as a sort of suicide mission, hoping that his power will be dwindled to the point of death. Where as, once a Naaru dies void walkers spawn from his death site. Many believe that in a way, M'uru is trying to destroy Silvermoon. The Blood Knights act as guards for their beloved city, also being considered the champions and leaders of their people, considering that they are the ones standing up to make progress, even with controversial means. The Reckoning of Quel'Thalas and Patriarch Shye]] The Reckoning of Quel'Thalas is a faction of Blood Knights created by Lady Liadrin to uphold the values of the Blood Knights, to protect their city from chaos, and to forge a future for their people. The Reckoning of Quel'Thalas is an honorable faction of fine soldiers, restricted to Blood Knights. They follow a strict code, and are enforcers of the law. It was mainly created due to several recent uprisings caused by rebel groups in Silvermoon, as an extra security to uphold the dignity of their city. Like most sin'dorei, they are blindly loyal to Kael'thas and believe that he will lead them to their former glory. More importantly, however, they are loyal to their people and their future. They fight to bring order and justice where it has not been known for far too long, adding a highly offensive tone to the Blood Knights. While they seek to uphold their honor and nobility, their people and their needs come first, and they will do what's necessary to do if either is threatened. Category:Horde_Guilds Category:Heavy_RP